degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Child O' Mine
Sweet Child O' Mine is the sixteenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 18, 2008 in the United States and on April 21, 2008 in Canada. Summary Lucas tries to get back into Mia's life. Meanwhile, Jay and Manny's relationship is in trouble. Main Plot Lucas wants to be back in Mia's life. He starts to win her back by giving Mia money and babysitting Isabella. However, Mia feels he shouldn't be allowed back in their life just yet. She volunteers for the Spirit Squad dance and dances with a cute boy, but Lucas interrupts her while she's dancing and spills about Isabella. The boy freaks out and leaves her, making Mia frustrated. Mia decides that since Lucas is her only choice, she will give him another chance. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Manny and Jay are doing great together, until Manny wants to meet Jay's parents. Not wanting to tell her, Jay lies to her and says they live in Malta. At the Spirit Squad dance, Manny eagerly tells him that she bought tickets to Malta, so that she could meet his parents. Jay tells her the truth, that they don't really live in Malta, and Jay is angry, because Manny bought the tickets using the money from selling her engagement ring, which belonged to Jay's late mother. Though while walking down the street, they try to call and accidentally bump into each other. Jay says how sorry he is, and tells her that he left his dad after he married his third wife and made a scene at the wedding, and never saw him again. Manny forgives him, and they leave together holding hands. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses. *Isabella turns 3 years old. *It is revealed that Mia was 13 years old when she got pregnant and Lucas was 14. *"Spring Fever" was the theme of the Spirit Squad dance, and is also the name of a season 11 Degrassi episode. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny mentions Darcy's departure from the Spirit Squad. *Jay mentions that he has been banned from going into the school, a consequence resulting from his involvement with Time Stands Still. *Manny and Jay's engagement plot continues after officially getting engaged in Bust a Move (2). |-| Gallery= 64456.PNG 63467.PNG 46367.PNG 6467.PNG 23426.PNG Jay_disguised.jpg 75748.PNG 7985.PNG 86756.PNG 74646.PNG lucas.jpg Forthewikia2.jpg SCOM20.jpg SCOM19.jpg SCOM18.jpg SCOM17.jpg SCOM16.jpg SCOM15.jpg SCOM14.jpg SCOM13.jpg SCOM12.jpg SCOM11.jpg SCOM10.jpg SCOM9.jpg SCOM8.jpg SCOM7.jpg SCOM6.jpg SCOM5.jpg SCOM4.jpg SCOM3.jpg SCOM2.jpg SCOM1.jpg ascasdgdafg.jpg asfsdfasdfsdf.jpg cascsd.jpg dfhgfdhgfgh.jpg etewtert.jpg fdhghretet.jpg fgnhgfnhjh.jpg FHFDHGSDFASF.jpg fnfgndfhgfgh.jpg ghjghjghk.jpg hmjmjkjh.jpg qerwerwrqe.jpg sadcsdcsdc.jpg scsadcsdsdf.jpg sdfsvsfdgdgdf.jpg vdfsgdsfghj.jpg wetetert.jpg wqerewrsd.jpg wqerqwrdsc.jpg wrqwrwrerw.jpg xzvxzvccxgd.jpg 78f.jpg 3434d.jpg 786d.jpg 2432.jpg A72.jpg Deg7160002.png Deg7160001.png Season-7-Mia-Liberty-degrassi-1384055-535-330.jpg Season-7-Liberty-Mia-degrassi-1384318-535-330.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *James Arnold as Yuppie dad *Kim Bourne as Carolyn *Gina Clayton as Anna Jones *Jacob Kraemer as Tyler *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones *Heidi Week as Yuppie mom *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Emma: "So you still fooling people with that ring, Mrs. Hogart?" *Emma: "Real ring, real engagement.. Should I be planning a real baby shower?" *Johnny: "Macking on the golden boy while Lucas is with the kid? Bravo. Classy." *Manny: "I love ALL of you, dummy. Even the losery parts." *Manny: "Where is Malta anyway?" Lucas: "I have no idea." *Lucas: "You can't ignore me forever." Mia: "That's the plan." *Holly J. Sinclair: "Newsflash, Mama Mia. Choosey went out the window when your water broke." *Manny: "So, you wanna have lunch together?" Jay: "Can't. I'm going to Hooters with your dad." *Mr. Bince: "Looks like Manny's got a real diamond here." Manny: "I, uh, must've got lucky raiding my mom's jewelry box." *Lucas: "So you'll take my money, but you won't even talk to me?" Mia: "Why now, Lucas? Please, humor me. Why now?" *Lucas: "I was fourteen, okay. I was scared." Mia: "I was THIRTEEN! You don't think I didn't wanna walk away? Sometimes I still do!" *Mia: "Did you see an envelope in here?" Holly J.: "Sorry Mama Mia, no money from baby daddy today." |-| Featured Music= *''"Tongue Tied"'' by Mia Kulba *''"See You Run"'' by The Scenario *''"Holiday"'' by Other Star People *''"Now"'' by The Dunes *''"Friends At The Zoo"'' by Cosima Grunsky |-| Links= *Watch Sweet Child O' Mine on GorillaVid *Watch Sweet Child O' Mine on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes